


HEADCANON: Dating Kai Parker Would Include

by moonlightreigns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns





	

~A lot of making out  
~Rough sex  
~More kissing  
~Living with him  
~Kai trying to get you to dump your friends  
~Kai only showing you his good side  
~The mystic falls gang trying to keep you away from him but failing   
~Passionate sex  
~Kai hurting your friends whenever they take you away from him  
~A lot of teasing  
~Flirting   
~Being disappointed in him whenever he hurts your friends or someone  
~Magic kink   
~Heaps of I love yous and I hate yous  
~Fighting  
~Make up sex


End file.
